1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic cameras, and more particularly to a film counter capable of digitally indicating the number of film frames advanced past the film gate of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional film counters generally employ a mechanical linkage through which the film winding mechanism drives a ratchet mechanism associated with a film frame indicator so that, each time when the film transport and shutter cocking lever is actuated to advance one frame of film, the ratchet mechanism operates causing the indicator to advance one graduation, thus counting the number of film frames advanced past the film gate of the camera. With this arrangement, however, the film frame indicator must be positioned near the sprocket or drive shaft of the film winding mechanism to minimize the complexity of the mechanical linkage, thereby limiting the flexibility of the camera design. Another disadvantage of the mechanically operating film counter is that the camera must be designed with a large space therein for incorporation of the counter, whereby the bulk of the camera being unavoidably increased.